


意外/accident

by TATAball



Category: Green Day
Genre: ABO, Co-Alphas, M/M, My First Fanwork, Threesome, billie is omega, fucking is everything, just pwp, tre and mike are alpha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TATAball/pseuds/TATAball
Summary: 比利舅发情了所以麦克和吹上了他。billie was in estrus so mike and tre fucked him.





	意外/accident

billie从早上起就觉得自己今天有些不舒服，算着日子应该是发情期到了，他有些感到不快。  
作为一个乐队主唱，他自然知道在自己的圈子里一个omega是多么危险，在酒精、毒品、乱交的漩涡中心，omega的危险远远不止是精神道德上的，更是生命上的，当你是个人人都想一试的明星的时候，可能曝光的下场是死在某个宴会的几十个alpha身下。那些派对上的alpha眼中侵略的欲望，让他感到恐惧。  
虽然他并不是什么对性爱收敛的人，但他一贯在巡演的时候超量服用抑制剂，这对他并没有什么益处，但是想要在两个正当盛年的alpha和演出现场冲天的信息素的狂潮之中保持beta的表象，正常剂量的抑制剂不过杯水车薪。他的医生警告过他抑制剂抵抗的事，不过他有钱，抑制剂的品种也年年都在翻新，作用弱了就加量，抵抗了就换一种，所以他一直不当回事。  
可能又是一次抑制剂效果减弱吧，他思索着，随手往嘴里又倒了两三片抑制剂，继续乐队的演出前训练。“你又加量了？”mike看到他吃药，皱了皱眉。除了他母亲，只有乐队成员知道他的性别，他们都是他信任的人，当然，还是他爱的人。  
“没事，多吃点药罢了，应该备用的还够。”billie头也不抬地调着小蓝，他正在进入演出前状态，mike知道自己不能打搅他，他和tre对视了一眼。tre看起来也十分忧心，之前也不是没有加过量，但这次有些过了，Billie自己没什么概念，但现在才是下午，他已经吃了快小半瓶药了，这完全是正常omega两整个发情期的量！他们担心抑制剂抵抗来的突然，更为难的是，他们没法去购买新的，别说场务了，甚至经纪人也以为billie只是一个beta，他们根本没法解释一屋子的alpha和beta要一瓶新款omega抑制剂做什么。  
mike只能和jason继续闲聊，jason是一个普通的beta，他感受不到billie此刻异常的信息素波动，但他从mike那里感受到了担心。tre又收了收自己一贯随性泼洒的烈酒信息素，室内的空气清冷了不少。生理的不适被药效和演出前的压力压回了角落，billie听到了遥远的舞台上，试音用的波西米亚狂想曲到了尾声，观众们自发的合唱声被欢呼取代。他的身体又被音乐充满，舞台在召唤他了。  
灯光，尖叫，疯狂，电流和鼓点，这是他夜晚的序幕。他在奔跑中逐渐忘却白天的不适。  
他又跳下舞台，奔跑在离观众咫尺远近的走道上，忽然脚下一软。他正想下一步选一个火红发色的少女上台，把舞台交给她一会儿，但是忽然从骨骼深处一股空虚差点将他抽干，他顺势靠在了台阶上，勉强将歌词唱完，然后逃也似的挪回了台上，趁着在台侧换琴和喝水的间隙，观众的注意力短暂的在mike和jason的斗琴上，他掏出身上的药瓶仰头把药又倒了十来片——副作用？去他妈的，他只知道不能在台上把自己的信息素露出半分，否则他可能被台下的粉丝撕成碎片。此刻，不知道是发情期的虚弱，药物的副作用还是对想象的恐惧，他狠狠地打了个哆嗦，脚步虚浮地冲回了舞台。  
但是tre和mike已经短暂地感到billie逃逸的气味冲进了他们的鼻子，当下也是信息素一乱，虽然马上压制住了，台前的billie还是明显弹错了一段，不过幸好他还没有开口。mike对着tre，两人都有深重地担忧，但也只是mike转身的那一瞬的显露。mike随即窜回了他的位置，继续他和声的任务。  
billie不知道他是怎么演完的，他甚至不知道最后的good riddance他弹错了多少，最后能唱完谢幕回到幕后真的是一个奇迹。虽然严格来说不是自己回去的，谢幕还没结束他已经站不住了，mike感到了他的不对，夸张地将他拦腰兜起，在粉丝的尖叫声中抱回了后台。  
没有一丝停留，mike飞奔回了车上，tre紧随其后挡开了感到不对的经纪人：“billie他可能身体不舒服，下一场演出推迟一周吧。”经纪人还没开口，tre就已经发动那辆billie专用的小轿车走了。  
反正肯定是超速了，红灯可能没有很多，tre一脚油门到底把整个城市甩在了身后，他们开到了空无一人的码头。  
“你疯啦？！快回去！”mike不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，“我们还要去买药！”“你他妈才疯了！看看他像是撑得到买药的样子吗？！你想让全酒店都知道绿日乐队的那一层有一个玫瑰味的发情期omega还是主唱本人吗？！”tre的声音有点不稳，他和mike在途中已经是勉强压制自己alpha勃发的欲望了，现在四周无人，billie身上浓郁的玫瑰味更是无孔不入地钻进他们的骨髓，对两个还没有标记伴侣的青壮年alpha来说，他们已经用尽了最大的意志力。尽管tre浓烈的白兰地味和mike灼热的火药味在空中已经开始了alpha间搏斗般的碰撞。  
billie的状态只能说糟透了，长期的发情期紊乱和抑制剂过量服用，这次更是突如其来的抑制剂抵抗导致更加凶猛的发情期，滚烫的身躯汗如雨下，他已经丧失了大半的理智，半躺在后座上撕扯自己的衣物。  
疲软的双手甚至难以撕开薄薄的衬衫，他拼命扯着领口，发出无助的呜咽。他的双眼半睁着，迷蒙地盯着虚空中的某处，涌出大滴的眼泪，病态的情潮让他感到难以抑制的空虚和难受。黑色紧身裤早就被打湿了，更加粘腻地包裹着他的双腿，在昏沉的灯光下显出隐秘的暗色。  
mike和tre口干舌燥地站在车外大口呼吸，但是四周都只有billie愈发浓烈的玫瑰香气，不甜，只是浪般的花香浓到让人头晕的程度。  
billie难以克制自己的呻吟，他只觉得激素的浪潮将自己拖下不见底的深渊，他在被自己炙烤，从尾椎骨发出的空虚感叫嚣着欲望，让他发出变调拉长的浪叫，衣物阻隔着他的抚弄和滚烫的皮肤，他狠狠地揉捏自己的乳头，指甲掐到了柔软的肉里，疼痛让他获得片刻的清明，又从疼痛演变出另一重情欲的战栗。  
tre和mike再也忍不住了。tre从车里把billie抱出来，平放在车前盖上，大灯的光将billie满脸的情欲照的清清楚楚，他睫毛投下的阴影都在随着颤抖的呼吸扑动。  
谁和谁的四片嘴唇是怎么相遇的，那不重要，充血的嘴唇互相撕扯着，交换着津液，也有牙齿在billie的皮肤上虔诚地撕扯，从脖子以下深深浅浅的红痕随着被撕裂的衬衣的褪去渐次开放。那套衣服没能在两个发情alpha的手下支撑两秒。billie的皮肤暴露在微凉的空气和滚烫的alpha之间，他深深地战栗了，领地被侵犯的恐惧使他警醒，但在他感知到两位好友的信息素的时候，他完全放下了戒备，将自己打开，宽容而享受地接纳他们——两个alpha，在一个发情期omega身上争抢领地般的性爱。  
mike用舌头侍弄着他敏感的乳头，他的手已经同时探向了billie敏感的小腹，他指节分明的微凉的手和带茧的指腹在billie滚烫的小腹上抚过，绕过鬈曲的毛发中早已抬头硬挺的小肉柱，来到泥泞的花蕊。他只是在唇瓣上稍稍滑动，蜜口就难以自制地收缩，billie的口腔还在被tre占领，他骂不出声，只能含糊地发出难挨的音节，湿润的眼睛恳求地睁着。tre一手把玩着billie另一边的桃红小点，他可能太过用力了，和另一边mike湿润的吮吸仿佛是两个极端，billie的乳头涨的很硬，他不住的挺起胸膛，去寻求更猛烈的爱抚。tre比mike晚了一步，但他还有另一处洞穴可以探索。  
omega丰沛的体液将billie身下车前盖都粘湿了，mike的手指在湿润柔软的洞口没有停留很久，他率先发起了侵略，圆钝的指尖沿着边缘滑进了潮热的体内，环形的内壁热烈的拥吻这亲密的爱人，甚至将他邀请至更深处的甬道尽头去。billie的身体贪婪的吞咽着mike的手指，迎合着他微小的抽刺。tre在billie的身后也在开垦着他的身躯，紧致的后穴没有那么热情，tre缓缓地探索着。“来吧，billyboy，小荡妇，你可以的，放轻松。”他们的嘴唇分开了，billie的呻吟随着空气的涌入四散在空气中，tre轻吻着他的眼睛，他的额头，billie在他的温柔中渐渐地放开了自己，tre顺势将中指整根没入了他的体内。可能是久不开拓的疼痛，也可能是终于被填满的满足，billie长长地叹出一口气，他玫瑰的芬芳愈加地调和了两个alpha的冲突，交织在一起。mike和tre并没有给他休息的时间，他的身体下一秒就变成了今晚最动人的乐器，热潮再一次将他吞没。mike一边抽动，一边吻上billie的唇。另一边的tre用同一个频率冲顶着他的前列腺，他衔着billie的耳垂，一边模模糊糊地说着你好紧啊我等不及要操坏你了这样的下流话。billie迎合着他们的操弄，发出了舒适的轻哼。他觉得自己小腹传来的涨热感已经快要将他的前面带上高潮。  
似乎感到了他的临界，tre坏笑着用另一只手握住了他的前端，拇指顶在已经微微溢出液体的小口上，“别急哦billyboy，时间还早呢。”说着他和mike一起将手指抽离了他的身体，滚烫肉壁徒劳的挽救只能加重billie一瞬间没顶的空虚。加上前端的饱涨，他的眼前瞬间蒙上了雾气，他抬起屁股摩擦着两人坚硬的胯下，发出肆意而渴望的呻吟。  
tre和mike急不可耐地将裤子踢远，滚烫的性 器下一秒就顶在billie的腿间，让他下意识的夹了夹双腿，但是他的双膝下一秒就被推上了他的胸前，湿漉漉的饥饿的小口就在车前灯完全的照射下了。忽然被禁锢的惊呼还未来的及发出，他的嘴唇又一次被tre封锁。两人一前一后，顺着刚刚开拓的甬道长驱直入，billie觉得自己被狠狠地劈裂了，他能感到两个alpha勃发的欲望被自己紧紧包裹，同时还在下意识地吮吸他们的坚硬。他觉得可能是极限了，但他觉得还想要更多。一瞬间，被两个挚友完全掌握欲望的羞耻和被两个alpha信息素洗礼的快感让他尖叫出声。omega特殊的生理构造让他完全不会因此受伤，只会越发地顺从这种力量和快感。他能感到alpha的结牢牢地扣在自己的软肉里，这让他兴奋了，甚至在tre和麦克还在等待他适应他们的时候，billie已经开始摆动他的臀部，开始自发地寻觅进一步的快感。alpha们将之视为挑衅，于是毫不顾惜地开始了大力抽刺，信息素翻滚而出，billie仿佛是暴风雨中的一叶小舟，在狂风暴雨的情浪中无处藏身，他只能紧紧地搂住两人，窒息般地大口喘息。tre碾磨着他的前列腺，mike则不住地冲撞隐秘的生殖腔口，两人的动作是如此契合，带给billie的只有无限放大的感觉，两人进攻时无限放大的快感和两人退出时无限放大的空虚。更可怕的是，alpha们似乎还远远没有到欲望的顶峰，他们的权杖深埋在他的体内，还在变得更加灼热和巨大，这时候他开始慌了，双腿乱蹬似乎想逃离这太过的刺激，可又怎么可能？mike的伞头已经顶开了紧致的生殖腔口，一次又一次，那敏感羞涩的禁区已经被耕耘，身体早已背叛了billie，尽情地向硕大的欲望迎上去。后穴的肠壁被撑得很满，tre在几次抽刺后就完全掌握了他的秘密，之后的每一次越发精确的给予那个小东西更加强力的冲击。billie的嗓子开始哑了，他呜咽着让两人轻些，慢些，“不要，mike，出去！不要在里面……”  
他的泪水沿着下颌骨滑上汗湿的锁骨，在潮红的肌肤上渐渐隐去。mike轻柔的将他的泪水舐去，他感到自己和tre已经快到了，而一直被压抑着的billie再不释放可能会伤到。tre能够闻到另外两人信息素的变化，他抬头看了一眼mike，眼里不无一丝警告，mike回了他一眼，他有分寸。  
巅峰来的很迅速，tre抵着前列腺让自己步入高潮，mike虽然没法收回他的结，但他提前退出了生殖腔，在腔口关闭后射了精。tre放开了对小billie的钳制，被体内的冲击烫的一阵痉挛，billie发出了一声短促的喘息，射在了mike的小腹上。  
信息素的味道渐渐散去，billie在两人的脸上轻轻啄了一口，就沉入了梦乡。等结缓缓收回，mike和tre将自己退了出来，带出大量粘稠的液体，沿着billie指痕交错的大腿根蜿蜒而下。  
“我想我们应该不用多买一种药吧。”tre从车里拿出毛毯，轻柔地将billie裹好，平放在后座上。  
“我想不用，但是还是买着……保险吧。”mike确认billie的信息素已经和他一起安静了下来，松了口气。  
他和tre简单地清理了一下自己，却无奈地发现billie的信息素是如此强大，强大到了让两人一次释放根本无法度过发情的情况。  
“看来还是得让老白来接我们。”tre耸耸肩，上前吻住了mike，他们倒在副驾驶座上，蓬勃的alpha信息素再次碰撞在一处，没有了omega的调和，白兰地和火药在这小小的空间横冲直撞。“去外面，billie会醒！”mike起身将tre顶到了车外，可是下一秒tre就把mike推倒在挡风玻璃上，车前盖的另一边是之前三人留下的痕迹。alpha间的性爱只有互相倾轧的暴力和疼痛之中的快感，他们仿佛在撕打，用舌尖和牙齿交战。似乎是同时，他们握住了对方的欲望，不像与omega的温存，他们的发泄也是恶狠狠的，冲动而有力。他们滚烫的欲望互相碰撞摩擦，冲顶在对方的胯间，两人都大声喘息着，为对方和自己的快乐。mike借着身高去咬tre的耳垂，tre则仰头去封住mike的嘴，他们又在撕咬中交换了唾液。两人都想获取主权，他们把胯向对方顶过去，享受手指的掌握和互相摩擦的滚烫快感。爆发总是短暂而猛烈，他们将余波射在了彼此的手心和小腹，有些迸溅开来，沾在了两人的脸上。tre用舌头卷了唇边mike的液体，坏笑着咽了下去。mike忍了忍，还是没忍住去吻住这坏笑的双唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是自己写着爽爽撸着玩的，竟然写了这么长还写了一千字的铺垫我真是仁至义尽。谢谢能看到这里的你，这是我第一次发AO3，真的很紧张，如果可以的话请尽情评论！！想看什么请留言，可能会掉落哦~


End file.
